


1-7 King's Ransom

by saphire_dance



Series: Word of the day 2012 [7]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King’s ransom: a very large sum of money</p>
            </blockquote>





	1-7 King's Ransom

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's Two words not one but that's what they gave me. Thanks to schizoauthoress for the idea

**'We HaVe ThE gIrL. iF yOu WaNt To SeE hEr AgAiN bRiNg 1 mIlLiOn DoLlArS tO mEmOrIaL PaRk @ mIdNiGht.'**

Ollie read the Ransom note twice looking for any clue as to who the kidnappers might be. He was halfway into his costume and turning on the tracking program that could trace Mia's suit when the girl in question burst through the door.

"Oh hey. Sorry I'm late there was a scuffle on my way home. I'll be ready for patrol in 5 minutes tops, I promise."

She looked at him funny when he burst out laughing, joining him when he handed her the note to read. He clapped her shoulder, beaming proudly. "You did good, kid, but next time leave some for me."


End file.
